nickelodeon_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
McCrillis Nsiah
McCrillis Owusu Nsiah, commonly known as M.C. for short, is a black African-American teenager who lives in New York City at Crown Heights of Brooklyn with his older brother and Ghanaian immigrant parents. He goes to high school, and is also a heavily skilled boxer and mixed martial artist fighter. He has a full-time job in the Secret Youth Exploration Program, working as an undercover agent to combat the tyranny of local law enforcement professionals and gangs committing unlawful acts. Background McCrillis was born on January 6, 1997 in Kings County Hospital Center in East Flatbush of Brooklyn to a Ghanaian romantic couple, Evelyn Nsiah, and her boyfriend, Michael "Mike" Graham, who live in Crown Heights within the same borough with their first two sons: Evans, who by this time around left home and never return; and Michael, who is autistic and was named after their father; as well as the couple's daughter Joyce, who got married in 2009 and moved away. In September 2001, at four years old following the aftermath of the World Trade Center attacks, M.C. is taken to visit Mike's ex-wife, Sofesia, an EMT medic at Lower Manhattan Hospital who was at first on life support before eventually being taken off of it later that day and pronounced dead. At the time of the attacks, she attempted to help her fellow co-workers get those injured in the attacks to safety and treatment. However, Sofesia was repeatedly told not to and is eventually shot dead on orders of a corrupted officer who apparently was working in the shadows with the terrorists responsible for the World Trade Center destruction. M.C. also meets his younger, half-sister, MaKayla, Sofesia's daughter, who was at the time 2 years old, having been born in 1999, two years after M.C. was born, and was looked after by a babysitter whenever Sofesia was working before MaKayla was eventually put in foster care. Both M.C. and MaKayla would not see one another again until sometime around in the mid-2000s, when the former would be in the fourth grade and the latter one grade below, and then when MaKayla would be in M.C.'s class beginning from her fourth grade year until after her seventh grade year. MaKayla's name was forbidden to be mention by Mike to his second son, M.C., in hopes that he would no longer have any memory of MaKayla, which apparently worked for a long while, that is, until MaKayla was placed in his class, presumably by the school itself in hopes of getting the two closer together, beginning in September 2007 and onward. In 2002, M.C. was enrolled at age 5 in school, followed by MaKayla a later at age four, and respectively they begin attending P.S. 189 - The Bilingual Center, a public school that ranges from kindergarten through eighth grade. Up until after his fifth grade year, M.C. was rather a poorly-behaved, spoiled young boy who constantly violated school grounds and property numerous times, such as throwing chairs and knocking over tables, sometimes in the process injuring other students and staff, whenever he threw a tantrum against his peers who he felt were bullying him and he returned the favor. He also acted out this way at home as well with his parents, who would often punish him for his actions with a beating. M.C. has also been suspended several times or called to be picked up early from school following his outbursts. Even when he was being picked on behind his teachers' back, he does not tell the staff, who of course know nothing and instead see him as the aggressor rather than what really happen behind closed doors that is making him that way. It is a common trait that partially contributed to his ever-lasting unpopularity among his peers, but it had finally vanish by his sixth grade year. However, it returned in his ninth grade year when he officially began high school, though only with a few differences. M.C. had a pretty rough time in his fourth and, especially, fifth grade years. In fourth grade, he met Rashein Smith, Lopear Guy, Temera Durand, Janice Kennedy, Lucian Mathurin, and Terrell Dockery. Rashein, the troublesome, overweight bully, becomes one of M.C.'s school nemesis and he has a negative influence on the entire class. Lucian, however, is the most sympathetic of the group while the other four individuals follow Rashein virtually all the time either because they deep down inside fear him or to fit in with him. McCrillis is also a victim to Rashein's constant bullying and, over the course of his fourth grade year, begins to grow immense personal hatred towards his class, even his teacher at the time, Ms. Grace Talbot, who only conducted herself unprofessionally each time whenever M.C., like anyone else in the classroom, did not want to behave and joined the rest of her students in ganging up on him with name-calling and insulting racial remarks. Then, the following day, she would constantly make sarcastic and snide remarks towards M.C. like she does with the rest of the class. M.C. is then forced to participate in a Scared Straight program in Rikers Island that shows him the reality of life behind bars and, throughout his time in the program, is effectively terrified by the inmates and correctional officers. When he returns home later that day and to school the following day, he signs up for boxing and mixed martial arts classes. M.C. begins his training under an experienced Haitian sensei, Ms. Huggette Fenelon. By this time, he starts to slack off at school with his grades and exams, to the point where his parents punish him by forbidden him from taking any more mixed martial arts classes in an attempt to get him into focusing solely on school. Soon in fifth grade, some of the students in his class has changed to other classes, with some he already was in class before the third grade being assigned back to the same class as him now. MaKayla is also in the same class with M.C. as well despite her being in fourth grade. The two are now older enough to learn that they are biologically related to each other, but only from their father's side. However, day-by-day, M.C. relentlessly out of pure jealously bullies MaKayla who in return breaks down tearfully for his hurtful words and neglect, even when she tries to bond with him, and Lucian, whom M.C. by this time around has a secret crush on her but cannot properly admit his true feelings for her. Throughout most of his fifth grade year, M.C. also repeatedly ends up in multiple arguments and fights with a lot of his other peers. He has lost every fight he got into. Major incidents include: M.C. getting it in with Rashein, who is called in to confront him after two paras seen him picking on Lucian; Rashein is absent from school a few days later before he returns and pounces on M.C. once more; M.C. getting it in with Stephan Benjamin, another of his classmates, who for a brief time did got along with M.C. after their first couple of times of not getting along until M.C. once again overdid it; M.C. getting peer pressured by Lopear into fighting a large group of second graders at the school's playground where the former is jumped and hit with multiple stones and rocks. M.C. also repeatedly misbehaves in class, pesters his peers, particularly those he clashed with, as well as with Brian, Dwayne, Lopear, Temera, her twin sister Jaden, and Rashein's cousin Cheyenne. After another brutal fight with Stephan, M.C. is suspended for three months. He is then picked up from school and brought home by his enraged father, who scolds him for all the trouble he has caused. Finally reaching his breaking point with his peers, M.C. somewhat realizes the error of his ways: that fighting takes practice and skill, not by just going in for the kill. He heads back into re-taking mixed martial arts classes all over again to become physically strong enough to take down anyone who gets in his way in the future once he returns to school. M.C. knew this may take more than at least a few months to a year or so, but he does not care, as he finally knew that developing psychically goes a long way. Returning to school after his three-month long suspension is completed, M.C. immediately exacts vengeance against Rashein, Stephan, Lopear, Temera, and Janice. M.C. saves the worst for Rashein, who is savagely beaten to near death. M.C. also pummels on another kid named Richardson and a few of the second graders he was jumped by before his suspension. M.C. has officially won his reputation back. He and his sister later get into an argument during class. M.C. secretly follows MaKayla from behind into the girls' bathroom and he proceeds to pluck her repeatedly in her face and head before he hurries out. However, M.C. is caught soon afterward by Ms. Jerome and Ms. Maragh, who take him to Mr. Darby's room where the school safeties including his teacher Ms. Stewart, comforting a tearful MaKayla in her arms, await him. Threaten with juvenile detention, M.C. is forced to make amends with MaKayla, Ms. Stewart, and the rest of his class. M.C. is told the truth about his father Mike being charged with adultery for secretly cheating on MaKayla's mother Sofesia throughout their marriage well before he and his sister were even born. Embracing his sister, affirming their renewed bond at last, the duo spend the summer together, all the while as M.C. takes summer school classes to make up for his absences caused by his three-month long suspension. - - - Personality On the surface, McCrillis displays an indignant and aggressive sort of personality. He is easily irritated when gossiped about, talked over, directly poke fun of, spoken to in a certain type of way, and/or being annoyingly called on repeatedly. However, depending on the individual(s) in question, it is typically denied, which often makes M.C. look foolish, or typically brushed off as a "joke"; another common issue of that is how it severely disrupts class to the point of everyone not doing well enough in terms of grade level, attendance, and on state exams. When pushed beyond his limits after taking in so much, McCrillis always responds with violence, which often ends with either him pummeling or being pummeling himself by his opponent(s) in question. Other times, even before responding with violence, he tends to turn the scripts on the said individual(s) in question whenever he is pointed fingers at. These particular circumstances continued well into his teenage years and are a major contribution to M.C.'s ever-lasting unpopularity. Having trained in boxing and mixed martial arts since he was 6 and 11 years old respectively, M.C. is one of the most physically strongest students and is generally considered to be the most dangerous one in his class. Regardless, he is virtually never taken seriously and labeled as a laughing stock; it is only after he finally displays his responses with action rather than with words to get through his opponent(s) in question, that they then knock it off then, no longer acting up at or showing up to school, and neither saying nor doing anything with or to him as well. McCrillis is decidedly loathsome and pessimistic for these very reasons. Once he resents, M.C. isolates himself from the individual(s) in question and his daily interactions with said individual(s) are further estranged for his or their own good. He is also alerted before he is faced with a predicament and expects for what those close to or around his age would typically say or do whenever it comes to them attempting to fit in with the crowd, or just trying to take someone's niceness for granted so that they can use that to their own advantage. He has a reputation for being foul-mouthed, quick-tempered, and is incurably cynical, only too happy to bluntly and harshly relieve others of their comfortable delusions regarding god, reality, or their own self-importance. McCrillis is also a bit spoiled whenever things don't go his way and as a result, attempts to bend around the rules a bit through his actions in order to get those to comply in the end. He has even displayed propensity towards impatience and an inability to sit still for long, which perhaps contributes to his love of travel. - - Relationships Appearance Abilities Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Creation and conception Reception Trivia